legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S4 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen eating in Mirzak's dining hall) Alex:...... Erin: Mmmm! Emily: So good! Miles: Yeah it is! Mirzak: *Smile* (Xylia is seen eating salad) Jason: Good? Xylia: Amazing! Mirzak: Glad you could enjoy it. It was a little hard to get everything needed for the salad but I was able to get what I needed for a fantastic salad. Xylia: You most certainly did. Mirzak: *Smile* Yep! Avalos:...... (Avalos waves his hand which glows under the table) Xylia: Mmmmm! (Xylia goes to take another bite before her chair disintegrates from under her) Xylia: *Lands on the ground* OW!! Jason: Xylia?? Xylia: *Groans* Avalos: Man the chairs here are really fragile. Xylia: *Growls* (Another Ice Golem brings another chair and Xylia takes a seat) Xylia: Thank you. Ice Golem: *Nods and walks off* Avalos: Should be more careful there Xylia. Xylia: I'll keep that in mind... Defenders:..... Josuke: *Whispering* Why are we putting up with this? Let's kick his ass already. Erin: *Whispering* As much as I want to, we can't. Alex: *Whispering* Not unless Mirzak tells us so. Yang: *Whispering* Why does he put up with this asshole? Rose: *Whispering* He and Mirzak were friends once. Guess he wants to keep that friendship. Yang: *Whispering* I see. Avalos: I can hear all of you you know. Defenders: !! Avalos: I can kill you all right now if I wasn't in a good mood. Plus its rude to whisper about someone you know. THat's not how dinner guests act. Anne: Dinner guests don't break chairs either! Avalos: I have no idea what you're talking about. Anne: *Growls* Mirzak: Can't you kids just shut the FUCK UP?! Defenders: !!! Mirzak: I want. This. To be a NICE!!! Dinner! With NO fighting! UNDERSTAND!!?! Defenders: *Nods rapidly* Mirzak: Goddamn, you're all so fucking antsy! Are all the females on your team going through their damn periods or some shit?! Xylia: !! MIRZAK!!! Erin: Damn.... Mirzak: *Sigh* Sorry. It's just....frustrating is all. Avalos: Hmph. Mortals are just so rude. They know no manners. Mirzak: Don't start anything either Avalos. I know you were doing that stuff with the chairs. Avalos: It was just a joke. Mirzak: Well stop with the jokes. I want us to enjoy this nice dinner I spent preparing. Understand? Avalos: Of course Mirzak. I wouldn't dream of ruining your dinner. Mirzak: Good. Avalos:..... Mirzak: Now, is everyone enjoying their food? Ruby: Y-Yeah Mirzak sir! Its really good! Spot: S-Super good! Ghira: No complaints here. Shade: It's amazing! Mirzak: Good. Avalos:...... Mirzak: So, anyone have anything to lighten the mood? Alex: Well... Anyone seen Jessica's new arm? Jessica: Oh! *Holds up her arm* Yeah! Alex had our names engraved! Ashley: Oh honey that's so sweet! Seris: Yeah! Good present Alex! Alex: Thanks! Jessica: *Smile* Mirzak: Well that's nice Alex! Avalos: Kinda dumb you lost it in the first place. Jessica: ! Hey! Xylia: Don't be rude! Avalos: Just saying. Jessica:..... Mirzak: I-It's still cool Jessie! Jessica: Thank you Mirzak. Popsicle: Me and Grey are boyfriend and girlfriend! Mirzak: Cool! Jessica:..... Alex: I-It's okay sweetie. Cheer up. Jessica:....... ???: *Voice* Did someone saaay..... (The heroes look to find Malindes at the door) Malindes: Cheer up? Avalos: Oh goddammit not you. Malindes: The Goddess of Happiness and Laughter is here to help lighten up the mood! Mirzak: You're late Malindes. Malindes: *giggles* Sorry! Mirzak: It's chill! Malindes: Oooo nice one! Avalos: Not this annoying ass.... (Malindes walks up toward the table. She passes Xylia and Avalos. She stops) Malindes: ?? *Sees Avalos* ! Avalos!? Avalos: Dammit.... Malindes: Wow! How funny to see you here! I thought you were in jail! Avalos: Things happened. Malindes: Oh okay! Avalos:...... Malindes: Now, who needed cheering up here? Craig: The girl with metal arm over there Malindes! Jessica: ! Wait what? (Malindes suddenly appears next to Jessica) Malindes: Fear not young lady! I'll give you joy in your life! Jessica: O-Oh Malindes, it's okay trust me. Malindes: Nonsense! You need that joy! Jessida: I-I really don't. Malindes: Awww come on! (Malindes's hands glow purple as she puts them on Jessica's shoulders) Malindes: Laugh every once and awhile. Avalos: *Whisper* So fucking stupid.... Jessica: No seriously you-.....*Snicker* Malindes: There you go! Jessica: *Laughing* Alex: Aww man! Malindes: My work is done! Time to eat! (Malindes takes a seat as Ice Golems deliver her some food) Malindes: Oooooh! Yummy yummy! Jessica: *Laughing* MAKE IT STOP!!! Alex: M-Malindes can you stop it? Malindes: Oh it'll wear off! Alex: *Smile* Malindes: In about five minutes or so! Alex:.... Jessica: *Laughing and falls out of the chair* MALINDEEEEEEEEEEES!!!! Malindes: *Giggles* Avalos: That is going to get annoying REAL fast. Mirzak: Well, at least we're all happy now! Alex: Y-Yep! Avalos: Can someone shut her up please? Malindes: Aww Avalos. Do YOU need a laugh? Avalos: You touch me and I WILL erase you!! Malindes: Okay okay! Party pooper. Avalos: *Rolls eyes* Malindes: So Avalos I haven't seen you for so long! What brings you here? Avalos: Just.....hanging is all. Malindes: Oh cool! Avalos: Heh. Yeah.... Malindes: *Smile* Mirzak:...... (Soon enough, Jessica stands back up and sits down) Jessica: *Panting* Malindes: How are you feeling now grumpy pants? Jessica: Everything's.....tingly.... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts